Fluid transport systems are known for conveying materials, such as liquids and gasses, with common examples including water and fuels such as gas and oil. The systems may include oil and gas pipelines for conveying fuel over thousands of miles. The tubular conduits used in fluid transport of fuel may be made of different metals, including steel, iron, copper, aluminium and plastic.
For small bore plastic pipes a press or screw fit joint can be used, and in copper pipe, the use of soft solder is the usual means of joint connection.
For larger diameter pipes, typically 1 to 1.5 meters (around 40 to 60 inches) in diameter, used in the transport of fuel, welded joints are commonly used. However, welded joints have the disadvantage of requiring skilled workers as well as having negative health and safety and environmental implications. For example, construction of gas or oil conveying pipelines, which are typically made from approximately 12 meter (40 feet) long lengths of steel pipe with a diameter of 1 to 1.5 meters (around 40 to 60 inches) and conventionally use welded joints. Each joint can take a skilled team a whole day to make, when taking into consideration, the deployment of equipment at the joint location and inspection of the joint by X-ray equipment. Also, around 1 in 10 of such welded joints will have to be repaired after an inspection. This makes oil and gas pipelines expensive and time consuming to construct and maintain.
A further problem with press fit and welded joints is that they are difficult to disconnect, for example, for repair or maintenance, and once disconnected are not generally re-useable. Furthermore, disconnection of press fit or welded joints often results in damage to the pipe lengths.